¡¡¡Sasuke!
by Tomas Uchiha99
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en una batalla por detener el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero en plena guerra surge un sentimiento en Sasuke, ¿para quien sera?. Les invito a leer este One-shot, con un poquitito de drama, advertencia SPOILER del manga.


¡Sasuke!

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, peoples Sexys, les preseeeento este apapachable One-Shot, lo e hecho porque...nose tenia ganas de hacer algo de SASUSAKU, dramatico, bueeee no tanto pero vamos a ver como me sale, mi idea es hacer uno de esos que lloriqueas y te sale moquitos por la nariz, bueno ESOS y toda la pelotudez, naaaaaaaaa tampoco para tanto jejeje, sin mas le dejo este One-shot, que comienze el Shooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow.**

En algun lado de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, estaba Sasuke luchando con Madara, y Naruto con Obito, muy cansados estaban los dos menores, se sentia la derrota en el aire, claro ninguno de los dos lo demostraba, era cuestion de tiempo para que cayeran, Madara y Obito parecian que nunca se cansarian, esto preocupaba a todos los precentes. De repente se escucho un chirrido demaciado familiar para varios.

-Fuuton: Chou Oodama Rasen-Shuriken –Grito Naruto, arrojando auquella esfera con puntas a Obito, Obito se ruborizo, se pudo sentir algo de nervios en aquel inexprecivo hombre, aunque no lo demostro pero habia sospechas, rapidamente se formaron bolas negras con unas puntas traspasando las manos de Jinchuuriki de Juubi ((osea Obito)), y se cubrio con esa tecnica.

-Maldito, odio ese Jutsu de Enton, Dattebayo –dijo el rubio, el realmente no esperaba que eso detubiera el Rasen-Shuriken, gigante, justo en ese momente aparecio atrás del Uzumaki el rubio percibio esto lo esquibo, y por poco lo impacta con su Enton a Naruto.

El Uzumaki saco una mano gigante de Chakra de su tranformacion, agarro a Obito-A ver si resistes esto, Ttebayo –dijo el Uzumaki mientras sacaba dos manos mas de su espalda con dos Bijuudamas, y se la estrello a Obito, al que tenia agarrado con una de sus manos de Chakra-Ja, ¿que te parecio?, Dattebayo –dijo Naruto, sabia que no habia liquidado a Obito con eso, pero al menos queria hacerle algo de daño, el Jinchuuriki de Juubi se levanto del piso, tan rapido como se levanto empezo a formar una bola roja muy grande y se la arrojo al rubio, el rubio se tele-transporto con la tecnica de su padre, pero la explocion lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Ya no entiendo nada!, ahora me esta tratando de matar, ¡¿Que acaso ya no quieres al Kyuubi?! -pregunto el rubio, el ya sabia como iba a terminar si esa bola gigante roja impactaba contra el, esto confundia de mas al rubio.

Obito no dijo absolutamente nada, tenia esa tipica cara enixpreciva desde que se tranformo en Jinchuuriki de Juubi, al ver esto el Uzumaki se enojo por la actitud arrogante del Uchiha, pero se detuvo en un detalle el no inmutaba ni expresava algo desde el sellado del Juubi, la gran imaginacion del Uzumaki surgio, su teoria era que Obito estaba siendo controlado-espera eso quiere decir que... -pensó el rubio.

El pensamiento de Naruto no era erroneo, alguien se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba pensando y fue directo a atacarlo...

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Sasuke

-Rindete, entiende perderas –dijo Madara con los brazos cruzados, con cara de despreocupacion.

-Hmp, el hecho de que tengas el Rinnegan no te hace vencedor –dijo Sasuke limpiandoce la sangre de su boca, despues de esto activo el Susanoo Perfecto, Madara lo imito estos se miraron penetrantes como si se fueran a matar con la mirada.

El primero en atacar fue Sasuke, el Susanoo de Sasuke disparo una flecha de Enton, Madara creo rapidamente un muro de agua, otro de piedra y por ultimo de madera, la flecha traspaso como si nada el muro de agua, el de piedra casi lo retuvo y finalmente se estrello contra las el muro de madera y raises, prendien fuego a lo impactado, todo resulto como Madara queria, queria que no se exparciera el Amaterasu por todos lados, ya que dificultaria su paso.

Sasuke sabia que esto pasaria, así que se escabullo para estar atrás de Madara lo cual logro- toma esto, maldito –dijo Sasuke, Madara giro de una forma muy tetrica y resibio un puñetaso propinado del Susanoo de Sasuke, salio disparado muy lejos y choco contra una montañas, el daño que resibio Madara no fue mucho ya que tenia su Susanoo activado.

-¿Por que haces esto?, les estoy ayudando a vivir felismente para siempre, y prefieren este mundo podrido que ya le sale pus y conseguir su supuesta "felicidad", que no existe en ninguno de los que estan aquí –decia Madara, Sasuke fruncio el seño.

-¿Como alguien puede vivir feliz en un Genjutsu?, nosotros no queremos un Genjutsu, la verdadera felicidad existe, pero no todos la tienen, yo estoy seguro que cuando termine esta guerra, todos tendremos ese sentimien y perdurara, de eso estoy seguro –dijo Sasuke, el mismo se sorprendio por decir algo tan profundo-_no puedo esperar a declararle mis sentimientos aquella persona, que desde que e cobrado mi venganza y tambien cuando abandone la aldea a estado creando un sentimiento que antes no entendia muy bien de que se trataba, pero ahora si entiendo y se lo dire apenas termine todo esto_ –penso Sasuke y sonrio.

-Ja eso crees tu, pero yo e vivido todo tipo de cosas, me e dado cuenta que este mundo esta compuesto la mayor parte de venganza, siempre habran guerras, todo sera una mierda como siempre –dijo Madara levantandose del piso, Sasuke rio por lo dicho-¿de que carajo te ries? -pregunto el Uchiha mayor histerico.

-Jaja, es ironico que lo digas, si tu y tu amigo han creado una guerra –dijo Sasuke rascandose la cabeza.

-Es un costo, por la felicidad eterna –dijo Madara como si nada-pero parese que se perderan muchas mas vidas, ya que todos son unos tercos y se interponen en mi camino –sentecio Madara.

-Te estas contradiciendo –dijo Sasuke burlon.

-¡YA BASTA!, ya me has jodido la paciencia –se quejo el Uchiha mayor, despues de eso el Susanoo de Madara desenfundo una espada gigante y ataco a Sasuke, Sasuke se pudo mover por poco, pero su Susanoo fue destrozado, seguido a eso hubo una explocion, el Uchiha menor salio disparado por unos cuantos metros.

-Aaagh... no me e rendido...y no me rendire –dijo Sasuke medio quejumbrozo, esto sorprendio un poco a Madara.

-Uchiha tenias que ser, no puedo creer que estes vivo –dijo Madara aplaundiendo sarcasticamente.

-E-eso...fu-fue solo un pellisco –dijo el Uchiha menor.

-¡NARUTO! -grito alguien totalmente desesperado, esto causo que Sasuke mirara en direccion donde se encontraba Naruto. Se encontro con un Naruto agarrado por la espalda de parte de Zetsu, y Obito le estaba sacando el Chakra del Kyuubi.

-Naruto...mierda, ¿porque nadie lo ayuda? -preguntaba Sasuke, intento levantarse pero Madara le pego una patada, Sasuke no podia permitir que su amigo muriera, el Uchiha menor iba a preguntar por que nadie ayudaba a Naruto, pero todos se encontraban en la misma situacion, querian ayudar a Naruto pero no podian estaban agarrados por unas raizes, que habia creado Madara, de repente todo se calmo y se escucho alguien que cayo al suelo, ese era Naruto.

-Perdona, me gustaria seguir jugando contigo, pero tengo que ir para allá—dijo Madara con mucha arrogancia.

-Antes muerto –dijo el Uchiha menor ya de pie y con su Katana desenfundada, cubierta de Enton. Sasuke se lanzo contra Madara, Uchiha mayor lo esquivo sin mucha dificultad, le arrebato la Katana y se la clavo a Sasuke, el Uchiha menor despidio sangre de su boca y cayo al piso.

Sasuke se sentia demasiado debil, pensaba "tengo que ayudar a Naruto", pero el Uzumaki estaba muerto ahí de hace rato, nadie habia notado lo que le paso a Sasuke, el pensaba que le faltaban muchas cosas que hacer y una de esas era muy importante-N-no...es-esto...no...esta pasando –dijo Sasuke debilitado de una forma que nunca antes habia estado.

El Uchiha menor, ya sin mucho que hacer, decidio llamar a aquella persona que desperto sentimientos en aquel Uchiha.

-Sakura... -llamo Sasuke, ella estaba intentando curar a Naruto que ya estaba muerto, hasta ese momento la pelirosa no se habia dado cuenta de lo que le paso a Sasuke, rapidamente fue con Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -grito Sakura desesperada.

-Sakura...no sé si es el momento, pero no puedo morir tranquilo si antes...mis sentimientos –dijo Sasuke mientras tocia sangre.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! -gritaba y lloraba Sakura mientras intentaba curar a Sasuke que de nada servia ya.

-Sakura yo...me gustas...yo te amo...me hubiera gustado ser algo mas que un amigo...me odio por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentia y por haberme ido –decia Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sasuke-kun yo... -la Haruno fue interrumpida ya que Sasuke la habia besado, el beso fue tan apasionado que ellos querian que nunca terminara, era el beso que Sakura siempre habia soñado, que solo podia imaginarselo, y ahora es real, pero el ultimo, el aire empezaba a faltar por desgracia tubieron que separarse.

-Sasuke, yo no quiero perderte, no quiero, no puedo –decia la pelirosa decia mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Ya me e ido una vez...te prometo que volvere...-dijo el Uchiha debil y finalmente su corazon paro y dejo de respirar.

-¡SASUKE!-grito Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Obito, Zetsu y Madara

-Madara-san, ya tenemos la parte yang del Kyuubi, ¿Que sera lo siguiente?-dijo Zetsu.

-Primero, controlare a Obito con el Zetsu negro que tiene y hare que me reviva con el Rinne Tensei, y despues le extraeramos el Juubi y me lo sellare –dijo Madara. Empezo a controlar a Obito y hizo el Rinne Tensei, pero por alguna razon Obito no se debilito y Madara revivio.

-Hmp, como esperaba—dijo Madara autosuciente.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso Madara-san? -pregunto Zetsu.

-Gracias al Juubi, Obito no sufrio ningun efecto de parte del Rinne Tensei ya que el Juubi lo protege, si Obito no hubiera tenido al Juubi, ahora mismo estaria muerto –dijo Madara.

-Es usted muy inteligente, Madara-san –dijo Zetsu.

Despues sellaron al Juubi con el Kyuubi y finalizaron con éxito, Madara tomo forma del Rikudou-Sennin-Que empieze el Tsukuyomi Infinito –dijo el Uchiha.

-Madara-san, ¿Que hacemos con Obito-san? -pregunto Zetsu.

-Sacalo del area –fue lo unico que dijo Madara.

…...

…...

….

-Todabia no

…...

-Todabia no pueden morir -dijo alguien.

…...

-Tienen mucho que hacer –dijo esa misma voz.

-¿Quien eres?, Dattebayo –dijo otra persona

-Soy Rikudou-Sennin, Naruto –dijo la primera voz.

-¡¿Ri-Rikudou-Sennin?!, no puede ser, Dattebayo!-dijo Naruto estupefacto.

-Siempre "DATTEBAYO", SIEMPRE, ME CANSAS –dijo el Sennin.

-Eeeh, perdon, es que...¡Dattebayo!...no puedo evitarlo, por cierto esto ya me lo habian dicho –dijo Naruto.

-Jajaja solo estaba bromeando, mira ahi viene tu amigo Sasuke –dijo el viejo.

-Teme, ¿que haces aquí?, ttebayo –dijo burlon Naruto al decir esto a Sasuke se le incho una vena en la frente.

-Mira dobe, yo al menos no me mori primero –dijo el Uchiha.

-Hmp –dijo Naruto con un puchero.

-Bueno, van a seguir peleando o van a ir a derrotar a esos tipos –dijo el Sennin.

-¿Pero como podemos derrotarlos si estamos muertos? -Preguntaros los dos al unisono, Naruto le pego a Sasuke-Me debes un chicle, dattebayo -dijo el rubio.

-Hmp – "respondio", el Uchiha.

-Agarren estos pergaminos, firmenlo con sangre y luego sostenganlo por un rato, ¿alguna pregunta? -pregunto el viejo.

-Si, ¿hay ramen por aquí? -pregunto Naruto.

Al sabio se le resbalo una gota en la frente y la respuesta de Sasuke no se hizo esperar.

-Dobe, ¿como puedes tener hambre si esta muerto? -pregunto Sasuke.

-Solo Kami sabe porque, dattebayo –dijo Naruto, luego se mordio el pulgar, escribio nombre en el pergamino, y se lo puso en la boca, Sasuke lo imito solo que el simplemente sostenia el pergamino.

Paso un rato...

…...

…...

…

-Esta respirando, miren.

…...

-Despierten

…..

¡PAPÁ! -grito Naruto feliz, su padre tenia su unico mano apoyada en el pecho de Naruto, Minato le habia le habia pasado la parte ying del Kyuubi, Naruto se levanto y se tranformo en el modo control de chakra segunda fase, y modo sabio, por alguna razon su trnformacion era mas oscura, era mucho mas poderosa, Naruto sostenia un bastón negro.

Sasuke se levanto y miro a todos lados, pero era extraño, sentia que tenia chakra de mas que antes no tenia, sentia que podia hacer lo que queria, podia ver como si tuviera el Byakugan, hacia cosas que ni con el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno podia hacer.

-parece que las celulas de Rikudou-sennin funcionaron –dijo Kabuto que estaba al lado de Sasuke y Orochimaru.

-Si mira tiene el Rinnegan en un ojo, jujuju -dijo Orochimaru.

Sasuke se fue al lado de Naruto, ya estaba preparados para pelear.

-¡¿USTEDES NO HABIAN MUERTO?! -pregunto Madara ruborizado.

-¿Que tienes miedo?, ¡Miren el gran Madara tiene miedo! Dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki burlon-que ojo mas feo, siempre lo odie, ttebayo -dijo el rubio.

-Hmp – "contesto" Sasuke.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, ella estaba muy feliz, Sasuke antes de lanzarse a pelear y con una sonrisa dijo-Te dije que volveria.

…...

…...

…..

¿Les gustó el One-Shot?. Es obvio que partes saqué del manga y otras inventé, espero alla gustado jeje, espero comentarios, quejas, lo que sea ayudan a la causa, ahora sin más, me retiro de este apapachable One-Shot.

Byeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
